North America
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Cursed Earth Judge Dredd continuity only. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Canadians; Americans | poi = Canada; United States of America | 1st = }} North America is one of the seven continents found on the planet Earth and takes up the northern and western hemispheres. It comprises two countries of note, Canada to the north and the United States of America to the south. There's also another country called Greenland, which is physiographically part of North America, but is generally associated with Europe. North America is bordered to the east by the Atlantic Ocean and to the west by the Pacific Ocean. To the north it is bordered by the Arctic Ocean and is connected to the continent of South America to the south by way of the subcontinent of Central America. It would be unfair to say that all of the world's best films and TV shows come from North America, but it wouldn't be entirely inaccurate to say that a healthy (and sometimes not so healthy) selection of big screen and boob tube entertainment comes from this region. This is in no way an indictment on the products coming out of Europe, Japan or Equador however. England pretty much dominates the fields of high brow entertainment and saucy, dry comedy. And let it never be said that nothing good ever came from a country that produced forty-plus years of a TV show about a time traveler bopping about the universe in a 1950s police call box. North America has it's contributions too though. A great many movies and television programs are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The United States sadly is solely to blame for the ever-rising popularity of mindless reality shows such as Bridezilla and The Jersey Shore. In the plus column though, the US also has WWE Monday Night Raw. Snap into a Slim Jim, bitches! Points of Interest Canada * Alberta * British Columbia * Edmonton * Halifax * Manitoba * New Brunswick * Nova Scotia * Ontario * Ottawa * Quebec * Saskatoon * Saskatchewan * Toronto * Vancouver * Winnipeg United States of America * Alabama * Alaska * Arizona * Arkansas * California * Colorado * Connecticut * Delaware * Florida * Georgia * Hawaii * Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming External Links * at MDP * at Wikipedia * North America at the Horror House * North America at the TV Database * North America at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:North America